Damon and Elena, We both got lucky
by TVDbooklover
Summary: This is chapter one, of many, of We both got lucky. A Damon and Elena fanfiction. I do NOT own these characters. They are from h's books The Vampire Diaries. Enjoy Katie-Grace
1. Chapter 1

_**We both got lucky **_

This is a Damon and Elena fan fiction. I DO NOT own these characters! These characters are from L.J. Smith's books, '_The vampire diaries.'_

_Chapter 1 the Beginning._

"Elena! Hurry up we're going to be late!" Bonnie screamed from the bottom of the stairs. "Okay, okay I'm coming!" I said running, sort of, down the stairs carrying my suitcase.

"This is where it all begins!" Caroline announced stamping her foot on the ground. "Together we are starting collage! Just like we have always dreamed. When we step on t-" Caroline was cut off by somebody knocking at the door. I hurried over and opened it. It was Matt!

"Hey!" I greeted while hugging him. When he moved out of the way, I saw that Stefan was behind him, looking lovely as always. He greeted me with a kiss. "Can we keep the PG-12?" Bonnie cringed. We all laughed at her comment.

_Two hours later at Elena's dorm._

Stefan and Matt were sharing a room on the west wing of the dorms. Caroline, Bonnie and I are sharing one on the east wing.

I flopped down onto my bed. When Bonnie said, " Soooo…" I shot up. That was Bonnie's 'I've been keeping a secret from you,' So.

Caroline was up staring at her too. "Bonnie Bennett! We have know you **FOREVER**! So we know when you have been keeping a secret! Just spit it out!" Caroline demanded. We both glanced at each other, looked at Bonnie and folded our ourms together in sync.

Bonnie stared back at us. We all sat like that for a minuet, just looking at each other. Neither of us broke our concentration. Caroline seemed as if she were throwing daggers or shooting a laser beam through her eyes.

All of a sudden Bonnie sighed and closed her eyes. 'The daggers must have hit her,' I thought laughing within herself.

"Fine I give up!" Bonnie confessed. "It's just I've got a, emmm, got a.."

"Come on Bonnie," I pushed.

"I have a boyfriend," she muttered. Caroline and I squealed.

Bonnie still looked upset, which made me confused. Obviously Caroline had noticed this as well, "What's wrong?" she asked. She looked up at us. "It's just, that I'm going out with… Jeremy." she ended on a very low note.

My jaw dropped then turned into a smile. I hugged her and simply stated, " Bonnie, that's great! He really deserves to be with somebody like you. And if your both happy together, I'm happy."

_A few hours later in the Student Union._

Bonnie and Caroline are still unpacking up in the dorm. I got a text from Stefan saying that he needed to talk.

I had I a really sore head ache and I didn't really want to go, but be insisted.

We met in of the Starbucks. I saw him sitting at one of the tables way at the back. I walked over quickly, sat down with a smile.

"Hi," he said glumly.

"Stefan, is everything ok?"

"Look Elena, I'm breaking up with you."

This surprised me, "Wait what?" I asked unsure if this was a joke or not.

"We both know this," he waved his hand between us, " isn't working out,"

I looked at him blankly, "No Stefan, I'm sorry I didn't actually know that. And your just lucky enough that I'm nice enough to keep your secret!" I ended on a whisper.

He simply shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing. I grabbed my bag and coat and sprinted for the restroom, stumbling along the way.

When I got into the cubicle I started to cry, and cry for about 10 minuets. As my crying turned into quiet sobs I started to realise._ Why am I crying over him? Sure he was good looking but the nice things ended there_.

Then I got up out of the toilet stall and made my way over to the mirror and took a good, hard look at myself. My make-up had up ran, because of my stupid, salty tears. My hair was a bit scraggy and scuffed up.

I dipped my hand into my bag and grabbed my make-up bag and hair brush. I was there for about 5 minuets, and _tadah! _I looked as if I'd never been crying.

I checked my phone as I was walking out, when I bumped into a stranger and nearly fell. Only he caught me.


	2. Chapter 2

_We Both Got Lucky_

This is a Damon And Elena Fan fiction. I **DO NOT **own these characters. They are from L.J. Smith's books _The 'Vampire Diaries.'_

Hope you enjoy, remember to review J

Chapter 2 _Runner_

_**Last time.**_

_I checked my phone as I was walking out, when I bumped into a stranger and nearly fell. Only he caught me._

_-Elena's POV_

I heard his sweet voice in my ear, quiet but not quite whispering, "Sorry that was my fault, I should look where I'm going so I don't bump into pretty girls."

I blushed at his comment, "No, no it was my fault. I should have been looking where I was going, not at my phone."

I finally looked up at him and gasped. He had the pale skin and the dark rings around his eyes, just like Stefan. Just like vampires. I quickly stood up and murmured, "I have to go."

-_Damon's POV_

'What was that all about?' I wondered to myself. At first she seemed as if she was flirting back with me, then she looked at me and ran of.

'Anyways, baby bro just started collage, my collage, lets go find him,' he thought while a smirk played around his mouth.

Following his scent, I found his dorm. Number 422, on the west wing, only a couple of rooms away from his.

I opened the door and tried to enter. But I was blocked by an invisible wall. I stared at the boy who had headphones on.

"Dammit Stefan! Bunking with a human are we?" I shouted as I kicked a hole through the wall in complete anger.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming up the corridor. On instinct I hid in the shadows. It was the girl from earlier.

She lightly tapped the door and then let herself in. "Hey Matt." she said softly as she sat down beside him. He took off his headphones reluctantly and said, "Oh hey Elena what has you around? Stefan isn't back yet."

Stefan! This girl knew Stephan!?

"Oh, okay. See you later." She said a bit disappointingly.

Strangely I wanted to make her feel… _Better? _What?! No I'm Damon Salvatore!

When she said her goodbyes and closed the door while she was leaving, I stepped out of the shadows and said in a fake surprised voice, "You again? imagine meeting you here!"

When she saw and heard me, she jumped back a couple of steps.

This confused me. Why was she so afraid? Most girls fawn over me!

"W-W-What are you doing here?" she stuttered out.

"Well I'm looking for my little brother Stefan, perhaps you know where he is?" I purred.

Pure and utter shock washed over her features. She stood there for about a millisecond then she bolted away.

Using my in-human vampire speed I caught up with her. I grabbed her arms. "Tell my why your scared." I compelled her. Simply this Elena girl shook her head.

Then I realised she was holding a silver necklace with her hands for dear life.

I easily took her hands of the delicate piece of jewellery and stared at in disbelief. This is the necklace that Stefan had the one filled with Vervain.

"Let go off me, _Damon_!" she demanded.

"You know my name!?"

"Yes! I also know _what _you are! So let go of me or I'll shove the Vervain from this necklace down your throat!"

With that I let go off her, but I didn't plan on letting her leave without a _few _questions.

"What's your deal?!" she asked me.

"What's my deal? How did you know what I am, more importantly who I am?!"

She said too causally, " You're Stefan's brother aren't you? Well I knew that before you told me, but thanks for clearing it all up."

Then realisation hit me. "You're Elena Stefan's girlfriend! And he told you didn't he!"

Elena didn't seem too happy about this.

"Ex-Girlfriend and no he didn't tell me I kept on pushing him, then he told me." she stated.

I heard the familiar footsteps of Stefan nearing us. So I grabbed Elena by the arm and flipped her on to my back. Before she could start screaming I was running. When I started to get even faster she was basically hugging my back. When we were successfully outside I put her down.

She was gasping for breath when a cocky smirk formed on my face.

"OH MY GOD! What was that for!?" She slapped my face with more force than I thought she had.


	3. Chapter 3

_**WE Both Got Lucky**_

I am sooooo sorry! I haven't updated.

**This is a Damon and Elena Fan fiction. I ****DO NOT**** own these characters. They are from L.J. Smith's books, '**_**The Vampire Diaries.'**_

_Last time_

So I grabbed Elena by the arm and flipped her on to my back. Before she could start screaming I was running. When I started to get even faster she was basically hugging my back. When we were successfully outside I put her down.

She was gasping for breath when a cocky smirk formed on my face.

"OH MY GOD! What was that for!?" She slapped my face with more force than I thought she had.

_Chapter 2_

**-Elena's POV**

After I slapped him, he looked genuinely surprised. It didn't seem to hurt him, but he was surprised.

He was holding his jaw exactly where my hand had landed.

"You stupid human girl! If you know what I am, you should know that I'll kill you without thinking twice!" he spat in my face. I rolled my eyes.

"Well if you didn't take us on a _plane_ trip out of the dorms, I wouldn't have slapped you." I said sarcastically.

"I heard Stefan coming up the corridor!" he said in a kind of '_Duh' _matter. I narrowed my eyelids.

"You stupid vampires and you're _Great _hearing." I murmured so I could just about hear myself.

"I heard you" he said with an arrogant smirk. I have made a conclusion that smirks are his thing. He is constantly smirking.

"My point exactly." I said gesturing to his ear. He shrugged.

"Well I'll be on my way," I told him while saluting.

"Wait," he called after me. I turned round.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I'll be seeing you." he stated, it wasn't a question. But I answered as if it was one.

"Maybe." I continued to walk back to my dorm.

When I got back Caroline and Bonnie weren't in the room, thankfully. I wasn't in the mood to explain where I was.

I walked over to my chest of drawers to get my diary. I hid it in the middle drawer to the left, under my blue Hollister hoodie.

Swiftly I grabbed my diary, and swiped a pen of my desk. Sitting on my window chair I started to write.

_Dear diary_

_I don't know what's happening! Stefan in a vampire, I already knew that. But a lot has happened today. First of all, Stefan broke up with me! And to think that I loved him! Secondly when leaving the restroom today I bumped into somebody. That somebody was Damon, Stefan's older brother. He's okay looking… What I'm kidding! He's Gorgeous! But with that said he's dangerous. I will admit I thought Stefan's bunny diet was pretty hilarious. Still, right before I left he said , "I'll be seeing you." _

_It sent shivers down my back, but I didn't let it show. Anyways I should probably go to sleep I've got my first class tomorrow._

_-Elena_

_-Damon's POV _

When Elena left I-I _felt_. I think I just turned on my humanity! I know I've only known her for what 10 minuets!? But she made me feel alive even her eyes! They're just so, so full of life! I have no idea why _St Stefan _would

dump her! Even more than that, why would she date Stefan!

Okay I think I'm going insane! I'm a vampire for hell's sake! But then again, Elena is so wonderful and beautiful. And they say beauty is skin deep! It's not, even her personality seems striking!

" Okay, okay. I'm going to win her over!" I decided.

Walking back to my dorm Elena was all I could think about. I've barely known her a day, but it seems like I've known her forever.

_The next day in Elena's first class._

_-Elena's POV_

Okay my first class is English, that's my major. When I got there, all the seats were occupied. I looked around desperately. The teacher, Mr Cutt, spoke to me in a very rough voice, "Miss Gilbert, is it?" I nodded, "Well you'll have to sit beside Mr Salvatore." he pointed to a chair that I didn't notice.

At first I thought he meant Stefan, but as I looked more clearly I tensed.

It was Damon my assigned seat was beside Damon!

**-Damon's POV**

I was in a wonderful daydream when I was interrupted by somebody. I turned around to tell them to find a different seat. But when I turned around, I saw that it was Elena. "You really couldn't stay away from me could you?" I said sarcastically. She punched me playfully. "The teacher told me to sit here, but I'll happily move." she offered. I quickly regretted saying that. "No it's ok," I said as if I didn't care. She tried to smile inwardly, but failed, I saw her. I do really have an effect on people.

**-Elena's POV  
><strong>

To be honest I didn't really know how I felt about Damon. I know I should hate him, but I almost feel _Safe _around him? What? No! He is a psychotic killer!

The whole way through the lecture I could feel him staring at me.

The odd time I would meet his gaze. He would, as if it was completely normal, smile at me until I turned around. This made me blush, which made him do his famous smirk.

When the lecture was over I started to pack up my books when Damon spun around, "Why don't I take you out for lunch?" he asked me.

"Heheh no, we both know you want to eat me, and not take me out, for lunch." I finished already walking away.

When I got outside he stopped me. "Please I'll be on my best behaviour." he said with a dog wine. I laughed half heartedly, "I don't know…"

"Awe come on 'Lena," he poked me in the stomach, "You need to eat right?"

I looked him in the eye. _What am I getting myself into?_ "Okay but for no longer than ONE hour." I demanded. He wiggled his eyebrows, and grabbed my arm.

**I'm so sorry this is late. I have been really busy with school. And I know Damon and Elena seem a bit OOC, but I'll try too fix that.**

Katie-Grace


End file.
